The best friend Betrayal
by smileee
Summary: Troy never really cared for any of Chad's girlfriends. They were all the same. But when the brunette beauty by the name of Gabriella, enters his life, he can't help but feel like its love at first sight. One problem: She's Chad's girlfriend. Troyella!
1. Trailer

**Narrator is bold**

**Trailer for "The betrayal"**

**When Chad finds the perfect girlfriend…**

"Troy I found a new girlfriend. She's amazing." Chad tells his best friend.

**Troy thinks she's just like any other girl…**

"So what is she? Another cheerleader?" Troy asks with no eagerness.

"Troy she's not a cheerleader. Trust me this girl is different then any girl I've ever dated."

**But when Troy finally meets the mystery girlfriend…**

"Troy, meet my girlfriend Gabriella." Chad introduces her.

"H-hi Gabriella, it's nice to finally meet you." Troy says not keeping his gaze off of her gorgeous brown-chocolate eyes.

**Could it be love at first sight?**

"So Troy what do you think of Gabriella?" Chad whispers to his best friend.

"She's incredible. The best girlfriend you've ever had." Troy says breathlessly.

"I knew you'd like her."

**Troy decides to keep his feelings to himself…**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella walking together._

"Troy you're a really nice guy. Chad must be lucky you have you as a best friend."

"Yeah… and Chad's lucky to have you." Troy's whispers, barely audible for Gabriella to hear.

**But when jealousy overflows every inch of his body…**

_Shows Chad and Gabriella kissing in the park._

**Troy's feelings get the best of him…**

"Gabriella I-I can't push my feelings aside anymore.

"Troy what are you talking about?"

"Gabriella we can't deny our feelings. I-I love you and I know you feel the same way." Troy yells.

"I-I don't love you. I love Chad." Gabriella says, tears cascading down her face."

"Then look me in the eye and say you don't love me." Troy says coming closer to Gabriella."

"I can't."

**And the best friend betrayal reveals itself.**

"Gabriella you're the world to me."

"Troy STOP! WE CAN'T DO THIS! CHAD IS YOUR BEST FRIEND." Gabriella yells, getting up to leave. Troy grabs her by the hand and pulls her closer to him.

"I can't help it Gabi." Troy whispers to her, his lips getting closer to hers. They both lean in.

**But is love worth losing a lifetime friendship?**

"I can't believe you did this to me Troy." Chad yells.

**The betrayal**

**A/N: I know I probably gave out lots of information on my story, but I left out A LOT of drama and details. So you could kind of think this as just the beginning of the drama/details. I'll update my first chapter after a get a few reviews. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: Thank you sooooo much for the wonderful reviews. (Give yourself a pat on the back. Lol) k here's chapter one.**

Chapter one: "It feels good to be back."

Eighteen year old Troy Bolton stepped out of the New York airport. He breathed in the fresh air that he'd missed for what felt like perpetually, but in reality it had been only two months. For his first summer of college, Troy had gone back home to New Mexico, living with his parents for a few months. And now he was back in New York, going into his sophomore year in college.

Troy erudite, breathed, lived to love New York. It was just like his home back in New Mexico, but only better. In New York Troy felt as his own individual; an individual who was seeking life without his parents. It felt just like heaven to him, the privilege of him being free; free of high school drama; free of parents. I mean who wouldn't love to live in a city without parents nagging on you every two seconds?

His life seemed so perfect. He has wonderful parents- who love him deeply and would do anything to meet his needs. He has a caring best friend Chad- who also went with him to New York. He has a perfect school. The University of New York where he attends college at and plays the one thing he most deeply loves, basketball. In everyone's eyes, they'd think Troy's life is perfect in any way, but to him he felt like something was missing in his life. He didn't exactly know what, but something just wasn't right…

"Troy!" A deep voice shouted, knocking him out of his thoughts. Troy turned around to see his best friend Chad.

"Chad!" Troy shouted back, while giving him a hug. They haven't seen each other in months. As you know Troy went home for the summer, but Chad decided to stay in New York.

"Gosh Chad I missed you so much. I sill can't believe you didn't come back home with me." Troy said while putting his luggage into Chad's car.

"Troy every day of my life I've spent my summers in New Mexico. Unlike you, I want a change in life."

"Yeah… yeah whatever. So how was your summer?" Troy asked his best friend while getting himself into the car.

"My summer was same old, same old. But I did meet a special someone." Chad said while driving out of the airport parking lot.

"By special someone you mean you have a new girlfriend. Right?" Troy eyed him specifically.

"Exactly", was the only word that came out of Chad's mouth.

"Chad! You promised you won't get another girlfriend for a while. I mean HELLO if you haven't noticed, you've had about 30 this whole year. Chad you said you're going to 'cool' it for a while." Troy said, irritated with him.

"Troy I know I said I won't be dating this whole summer. But come on dude, this girl is amazing. I mean she's perfect. Not like any girl I've ever dated, heck not like any girl I've ever met."

"You say that about every girl you freaking date. So what is she? Another cheerleader?" Troy said, while looking out the window. He knew the answer to that question already.

"No Troy, this time she's not a cheerleader. Trust me you'll like this one." Chad said as calmly as he could.

"I would really love to believe you Chad. But sorry you've said the exact same thing every single time you date someone new." A laughing Troy said.

"I do not." Chad shouted.

"Oh yes you do. Chad… this dating business is like a cycle to you. You date someone for about a week, then you get bored with them and go on to someone new. It's been like this ever since Taylor broke up with…you." Troy said saying the last sentence in a whisper. Hoping Chad didn't hear it, but at the same time hoping that he did hear it; so he could finally see what he has been doing. Taylor and Chad have been going since their high school years, but senior year Taylor decided to break up with him. She wanted to meet new people, discover new things- so she claimed Chad as being a distraction. She went to New York University as well, while her and Chad became good friends.

"First of all I've been dating this girl for about two months. Second of all, how many times did I tell you that this has nothing to do with Taylor? Ok so can you please just drop the subject?" Chad said. Troy knew when to not push Chad's buttons, so he decided to just make him happy and drop it.

So… wow you've been dating this girl for two whole months?" Troy asked surprised. _Must be a world record for Chad. _Troy thought to himself.

"Troy why don't you come to dinner today with me and my girlfriend. You'd have fun." Chad said trying to lighten up the mood and ignoring his previous question.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on! You'll have a ton of fun. Plus you'll finally meet the mystery woman." Chad said smiling.

"Ok… ok I'll go." Troy said giving up. He wasn't really expecting anything out of this day. If only he knew that this date was going to change his whole life and maybe even his relationship with his best friend.

**A/N: I know nothing really interesting happening in this chapter, but things start heating up in the next chapter. Also Gabriella makes an appearance. So reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 2

"Not the night he expected."

"Troy would you hurry up." Chad yelled as he was waiting outside of Troy's bedroom.

"Chill Chad, I'm coming." Troy's voice was heard through the door.

"I swear you better hurry or else we're going to be LATE!" Chad yelled as if he was ready to break down the door.

"I'm done… I'm done. Don't have a cow Chad." Troy said opening his door, while buttoning his shirt up.

"Finally!" Chad said while grapping Troy by the arm, both heading to the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a five minute drive, Troy and Chad arrived at the "All you can eat buffet." (The restaurant is right by their apartment.)

"Ok Troy before we go in do I look good?" Chad asked while he was straightening his shirt and touching his hair. Troy let out a little chuckle.

"Chad you look good, but aren't you supposed to pick up your date?" Troy looked at him.

"I asked my girlfriend if I should pick her up at her apartment, but she said she has a few things to do and she'll meet us here." Chad said, giving a shrug. All Troy did was nod.

Both boys went inside the restaurant. Chad was looking around for the gorgeous brunet.

"Chad where is she?" Troy said after they practically circled almost the whole restaurant.

"Maybe she isn't here ye-"

"Chad!" A soft voice was heard. Chad and Troy both turned around to see a tan, brown-headed hair girl making her way to them.

"Gabriella!" Chad shouted, giving the petite girl a hug. Troy looked at her in amazement. Chad clearly wasn't lying when he had said she was different then any girl he's ever dated. (Well for the looks anyways.) Once both of them broke from the hug, Gabriella's eyes landed on Troy. She gave him a sweet smile, which he returned with a wide smile, but not before feeling butterflies growing in his stomach.

"Gabriella, this is my best friend Troy Bolton." Chad said introducing the two.

"Hi Troy. It's indeed a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Gabriella." Gabriella said while sticking her hand out.

"Gabriella… wow what a beautiful name. It's nice to meet you too." Tory said while shaking her hand. The feeling of her touch sent voltage throughout Troy's body, but he ignored the feeling, thinking that it was nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes passed by with jokes after jokes. Chad would tell Gabriella the crazy things they'd do in high school and Gabriella would tell them how her high school memories went…

"So how did you two meet?" Troy asked.

"Well I was at the airport and I seen Chad. He told me he just seen his best friend leave… I guess he was talking about you. He instantly helped me with my suitcase. Then-" Gabriella was cut of by a ring.

_Ring… ring _

"Ah sorry it's my cell phone." Chad said while answering his phone.

"Hello"

""

"Oh hey"

""

"Right now?"

""

"Ok, ok I'll be right there. Bye!" Chad ended his phone conservation.

"Chad hun is everything ok?" Gabriella asked apprehensive. Troy winked at the word… hun, he didn't know why, but he didn't like the sound of Gabriella calling Chad that one bit.

"Everything's fine Gabriella, I just need to go help out a friend ok?"

"Ah… ok? I need to get home anyways." Gabriella said still confused. Gabriella was beginning to get up, until she heard Chad shout.

"No Gabriella don't leave because I'm leavening. You can still hang out with Troy. Get to know each other. Troy is that ok with you?" Chad said eyeing his friend.

"Ah… yeah of course." Troy said contentedly.

"Really?" Chad asked.

"I said yes didn't I? Troy said.

"But you said you didn't like any of my girl-"

"Chad just leave." Troy said, trying to stay calm. Gabriella sensed this and gave out a soft giggle. Chad nodded at Troy, gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek and left while saying his goodbyes.

"So…" Troy said trying to make a conservation.

"So…" Gabriella repeated.

"Y-You want to go for a walk?"

"A walk seems like a good idea." Gabriella said giving out her famous smile. Troy couldn't help but beam back.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"So…why did you come to New York?" Troy said.

"Well technically I lived in Florida. But I wanted to just leave my home for a while and find adventure you know? I want try new things, explore the world." Gabriella said, while Troy gave an understanding waggle.

Yeah…New York is filled with lots of adventure." Troy said, while looking up at the dark sky. Gabriella did the same, and was astounded at how much stars were lit up tonight.

"Thanks." Gabriella quietly said. Troy removed his eyes from the stars and looked at her, baffled.

"Thanks for what?" Troy said, still looking at her.

"For asking me why I came to New York; I've been here for two months and no one has asked me that question." Gabriella said, not keeping her eyes off of the stars. Troy didn't say a word. He looked at her and couldn't help but feel how incredible this girl is. She wasn't like other girls who he could envisage what they'd do next, or what they'd say next. She was full of surprises and that's what Troy liked about her.

"You're welcome." Troy managed to say. Gabriella tore her eyes away from the sky and looked at him; both of them looking at each other's eyes. Gabriella adored his blue eyes, while Troy esteemed her brown-chocolate eyes. It was as if they were both in their own little world.

"How come?" Gabriella whispered nonetheless looking at him.

"How come what?" He whispered back.

"How come both you and Chad are so different? You both love to play basketball, both of you are jocks, yet both of you have two different personalities. Chad loves to talk about basketball 24/7 while you… you like to talk about anything… everything." Gabriella said examining him with mystified eyes.

"We're two different people I guess. Sure… basketball is nice, but there are lots of other wonderful things out there, like… you." Troy said shyly.

Gabriella beamed at him, which made his heart thaw once again. She came closer to him, which made Troy's heart was beating faster and faster, wondering what she was going to do. She kissed Troy on the cheek. Her lips on his cheek made Troy want to jump up for joy, but he remained tranquil.

"Thanks for a wonderful night Troy." With that she left to her car.

Could it be that Troy was falling for this girl at just the first day he meet her?

_No I can't be. It's impossible. This is Chad's girlfriend not mine. _Troy thought to himself. But he couldn't help the way he felt when she was with him. It was a feeling he'd never felt with anyone before… a feeling he couldn't describe.

_It's probably just nothing. Right? _Troy thought. This was not the night Troy expected, thus this was not the girl Troy expected either. He expected to see a selfish blond cheerleader, but what he saw was nothing compared to that. He saw a gorgeous girl, full of expectations in life…what he saw is Gabriella.

Troy looked at the night sky once more, touched his cheek where the heat of her lips remained, before walking back home with a huge smile on his face.

**A/n: Oh God this took so long to write. Three hours! Grrr, but it was worth it. Thanks for the previous reviews and please review again. : **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! You guys DON'T know how sorry I am for not updating in such a LONG TIME. I am REALLY sorry! **

Chapter 3 "New developed feelings?"

Troy laid on his bed that night with only one thing, better yet one certain individual on his mind. He met this girl three days ago and on every one of those days, he couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. He didn't exactly know why, but something about her made him want to know her more. Troy couldn't help to think that maybe he has feelings for her?

_Wait… of course I can't have feelings for her. I mean wake up Troy, she's your best friend's girlfriend. I can't possible like someone my best friend likes. She's my best friend's girlfriend… best friend's girlfriend. _Troy kept on repeating to himself… thinking that it might help get Gabriella out of his mind.

"Troy!" A voice shouted.

"In here Chad." Troy shouted throughout his bedroom door.

"Hey Troy!" said a blissful Chad, once he opened the bedroom door.

"Chad… do you not see me sleeping?" Troy tranquilly said, while closing his eyes.

"Hmmm… you look pretty much awake to me." Chad said laughing. "Anyhow… I just got back from my date with Gabriella-"

Troy's eyes opened at the sound of _her_ name.

"And since I barely saw you today… I thought I'd say hello?"

"Oh that's very nice of you Chad, really, but I think I want to get some sleep; since tomorrow we're set to play basketball with the boy's right? I mean tomorrow is Friday and you know Friday is always our boys against boys game." Troy said eyeing his friend.

"Of course Troy… ready to lose tomorrow?" Chad challenged. For about a year every Friday, Troy and Chad would always have this sort-of basketball game with their other friends. It was kind of a traditional- friend bonding time. Troy and Chad would be opposite teams of course.

"Sure Chad… you know I ALWAYS win." Troy said laughing; Chad joined him not long before.

"Oh before I go to sleep I was meaning to ask you, but I haven't had a chance to ask you", Chad paused before continuing. "How was hanging out with Gabriella a couple nights ago?" Troy froze the moment Chad asked him. What was he supposed to tell him? That he might have a crush on her? Troy hesitated, before coming up with a good answer.

"Oh… about that… um… she was great. Yeah… great, we had an incredible time and I seem to have lots in common with her." Troy said; hoping he didn't say too much.

"Really? Chad asked with wide eyes. "I never thought this day would come. Troy Bolton 'the Chad's girlfriend hater' actually had a good time with my girlfriend? Wow… don't see that to often." Troy gave out a slight chuckle.

"Yes Chad… I like her okay? She seems like a great friend. Plus, who wouldn't like her, she's beautiful and really fun to be with and-

"Troy I get it, you like her. Maybe I'm thinking you might like her too much?" Chad questioned? Troy shot out of his bed, alarmed.

"WHAT? No Chad… really I wouldn't like any of your girlfriends. She's all yours man." Troy said quickly.

"Troy chill… I was just kidding. Okay I'm getting tired, good night." Chad let out a yawn, while getting off of Troy's bed. '

"Wait!" Troy screamed. Chad turned around.

"I wanted to ask you. Where did you have to go the day you left Gabriella and me alone?"

"Oh, Taylor called. She needed me to help her with a few things", Chad said shrugging.

"You mean to tell me that you left because Taylor needed help? Oh God Chad do you still like Taylor?" Troy asked.

"WHAT! No Troy. It's just we're both friends, and when a friend needs help… I help them. SO GOOD NIGHT!"

"Ah… ok good night." Troy shouted, not convinced. Chad went to his own bedroom; leaving Troy to think deeply.

_I don't like Gabriella right? I mean she's just a friend. Nah… I don't like her… I think. _

Troy fell back on his bed; closed his eyes and let his thoughts overflow by one person,

_Gabriella Montez…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gabriella wasn't having any luck either. Her thoughts were attached to Troy. He wasn't anything she'd presume. She'd contemplate he would be another 'Chad', but Troy proved her wrong. Troy was sweet (not that Chad wasn't), he was a great person to talk to. Even though she'd only known him for a couple hours, she felt a strong connection between them. Maybe it was a strong friendship or maybe it was something more? But she couldn't possible like after meeting him for a few days. Sure, Troy was a wonderful guy to talk to, he was sweet and not to forgot very hot, but she didn't know anything about him. She couldn't have any feelings towards anyone, if she didn't know them, but why couldn't she stop thinking about Troy? It was that question that was placed on her mind.

_Troy Bolton why can't I get you out of my mind?_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that caused Gabriella to depart from her thoughts.

"Hey Gabriella!" A perky Taylor said while Gabriella opened the door to her apartment.

"Hey Tay. What do I owe this special surprise?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

"Can't a person visit her friend?" Taylor said innocently.

"Yes, but you always call before you come over." Gabriella and Taylor had become friends during the summer. Gabriella asked Taylor if she had any problems with her going out with her ex-boyfriend, but Taylor claimed that she was okay with it. "Ok…

"So what's up?"

"Nothing really", Gabriella shrugged.

"Ok, anyways I came here to tell you that I'm really sorry I called Chad on your date last time. I really needed my computer fixed. You're not mad right?" Taylor asked with hope.

"Ah… no I'm not mad", Gabriella looked at her confused. Why did she have to call Chad when _she_ was on a date with him? Couldn't the computer problem wait, couldn't she wait? Nevertheless, a better query plastered on her mind. Why did Chad leave the minute Taylor called? Couldn't he have told Taylor that he was on a date, and he'd fix her computer later?

"Gabriella are you alright?" Taylor asked concerned, after seeing the puzzled look on her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay. I was just thinking that's all."

"Are you sure you're not mad? I know that Chad hasn't really been hanging out with you because basketball is his life and I completely ruined your only time together.

"No I'm not mad. I did get to spend time with his best friend though." Gabriella let out a smile just thinking about Troy. _Wait… what does that mean?_

"Ah…Troy Bolton eh? What do you think of Mr. Hottie?" Gabriella gave out a giggle.

"Troy is a really great guy. I like him." Gabriella simply said.

"Like him? As in-"

"NO! Taylor not like that, as in a friendship-type of like." _I think_

"Okay just making sure." Silent filled the room for a few minutes.

"Taylor, do you believe in love at first site?" Gabriella asked softly. Taylor shot her head up and stared at Gabriella questionably.

"Ah… maybe? I mean if you look at a person for the first time, how would you know if you love them or not? What if you fell in love with how they look? It's obvious you won't know their personality. I think it takes time to fall in love with someone. Why do you ask Gabriella?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know if you believe in love at first site." Gabriella said nervously.

"Gabriella you're not in love? Are you?" Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"NO! I'm not in love with Chad… yet." Gabriella exclaimed.

"I wasn't talking about Chad…"

"W-What d-do you mean you're not talking about Chad? Who else is there?" Gabriella asked even though she already knew the answer. Taylor stared at her for a moment before answering.

Never mind, it's nothing important. Anyways…I got to go home. I'll call you tomorrow ok?" Taylor said, while getting up.

"Okay, bye." Gabriella said.

_What the hell did Taylor mean by 'I wasn't talk about Chad?' Man that girl has real issues. She doesn't think I love Troy. Does she? How could I love him if I don't even know anything about his life? Troy get out of my mind. I can't think about you. Ok, Gabriella think about Chad. Think about Chad... Chad… Chad… and ONLY Chad. _

Gabriella abruptly felt tired and closed her eyes, sleeping on the couch, dreaming about one person,

_Troy Bolton… _

**A/n: I know this chapter was really boring. Hell, it was really boring for me too, but I wanted to have you see how Gabriella and Troy are feeling towards each other right now. Next chapter LOTS of drama. Stay tuned! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Please R&R! Next chapter up really soon! Here's a preview.**

**Chapter 4 preview**

_The rain was pouring deeply, but neither of them had noticed. If they had noticed, both of them certainly didn't care. All that ran through both of their minds was how close they were. Gabriella looked at Troy's light blue eyes; while every inch of her body melting. The butterflies started forming into her body, wanting to be closer to him. _

"_You're beautiful." Troy whispered, his hand feeling her cheek. They both started leaning in, their lips not even an inch apart._

**Hehe I'm evil!!!**


	5. hi!

**Wow.** It's been years since I've last updated on any of my stories. What's weird is I completely forgot about this site! What's even weirder is I remembered it while I was trying to sleep last night! Took me long enough, lol. I'm thinking of updating again :)


End file.
